Raka Putra ranks the Disney canon
Background Raka_Putra ranks the Disney canon was a board project held in April of 2014. As the name says, the user Raka_Putra ranked the movies of the Disney canon, starting from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves up until Frozen. The Ranking Hi all! Since it's been a trend for a while now, I looked all over the Internet for Disney animated canon movies I haven't seen and although it was a grueling (and totally legal) task, I finally finished and can join y'all in ranking there these Disney movies. I'll make my write-ups short and sweet for easier reading. Let's start! 53. Chicken Little Best thing: Chicken Little Worst thing: Abby Mallard A thoroughly embarrassing film with CG on par with PS2 cutscenes and writing barely comparable to a freshman of creative writing class' half-assed assignment. The movie is disjointed with lame-o plot and flow. 52. Home on the Range Best thing: Little Patch of Heaven Worst thing: Everything else, more or less Disney's trainwreck of a 2D animated film. This movie is gross with unlikeable or bland characters and the ultimate silly villain. I want my time back. 51. Dinosaur Best thing: Uhh...the...that thing... Worst thing: The plot Ice Age's ugly and mentally-insufficient great uncle who isn't allowed at the family reunions. Disney tried to be educational but the only lesson anyone would learn is that it's good the dinosaurs are dead if they were like this. 50-46. (tie) Saludos Amigos, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time, Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music Best thing: Singing whale guy Worst thing: Lazily made live action segments *groans* I mean, they were kind of the norm back there, but they are mostly stupid stories with creepy oldie animation and sinister cartoon physics. Most likely to have haunted VHS copies. 45. The Black Cauldron Best thing: Eilonwy Worst thing: Pigs, Taran, Fflflealhnva Flaasf, and Horny King Eilonwy is really pretty. Everything else is really...lame. Lame plot, lame jobs, lame villain, lame name, ugh... 44. Robin Hood Best thing: Baloo Worst thing: Pony King of England A furry retelling of a generic folklore with no special thing to put it apart from other random animal cartoons. I just don't like anthropomorphic animals, they are really creepy. 43. Bambi Best thing: Prince of the Forest Worst thing: Bambi's mother's So sappy and corny with 2/3 of the movie being about nothing at all. That Prince was cool though. 42. The Great Mouse Detective Best thing: Detective tropes Worst thing: Basil, Ratigan Once again, a mediocre retelling of 'folklore'. The movie is shallow and lacks memorable and likeable characters and songs, which are 80% of the reason Disney movies are worth watching. Besides, Agatha Christie >>> Conan Doyle. 41. 101 Dalmatians Best thing: Nanny Worst thing: Pongo This is a movie where the villain is much more interesting than the heroes and you can't help but support her. I mean, they are just silly dogs and with Pongo and Perdita's virility, they can get another 99 in no time. 40. Winnie the Pooh (2011) Best thing: Kanga Worst thing:.The Backson A bastardization of a children's classic, this movie over-exaggerates all of the beloved character's traits, making them mere caricatures of their true self. And trying to force a plot to Winnie the Pooh = fail. 39. The Rescuers Best thing: Ms. Bianca Worst thing: Creepy topless woman photo I can't get over just how creepy that a live action picture is hidden in a frame of the movie. Like, it's so unnatural and out of nowhere I can't help but shudder at it. Oh, and the Rescuers is like a stupid rescue mission with more ominous talking animals... 38. The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Best thing: Headless Horseman Worst thing: Ichabod A surprisingly okay double feature with passable stories in both of them. 37. The Aristocats Best thing: That shota cat Worst thing: Everybody Wants to be A Cat I don't know why EWtbAC is really popular. It's 2creep4me. Seriously. It's all psychedelic-like and makes me like having a seizure nightmare. And shut up, having human intelligence is better than being a disease-ridden feline. 36. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Best thing: The Evil Queen Worst thing: Dopey Dopey is also a horribly nightmarish creature that doesn't belong in Amnesia, much less Disney's all time classic and Academy Award-winning movie. The first Disney movie holds up fairly to this day with its simple buuut okay story and jaw-dropping animation for its time and still good nowadays. 35. Fantasia Best thing: It can put even crying babies to sleep Worst thing: Its length A documentary film about boredom. I wish Disney would try this format again but with, you know, proper music and not some elevator music nonsense. 34. Wreck-It Ralph Best thing: Video game cameos Worst thing: Vanellope A very basic film that gets overpraised for its attempt at pandering to the geek and nerd crowd. Well, Ralph's incantation while he's falling to the Mentos-Coke volcano is kind all kinds of corny, Vanellope's bratty, Taffy jokes really don't work in Indonesian, and toilet humor is very low and only appeals to brainless and dead monkeys. 33. Alice in Wonderland Best thing: The things they adapted from the book Worst thing: How they made the story too whimsical but not fun enough A botched attempt at adapting C.S. Lewis' classic children literature. They made Alice too dumb and bland (not full of sense of wonder) and the scene transitions somehow make less sense than the book's. Also the characters are just creepy and sinister... 32. The Jungle Book Best thing: Baloo calling Mowgli 'little b****es' Worst thing: The audio mixing, King Louie, the vultures Why is the audio mixing so primitive? It gives me the creeps. But otherwise a pretty good movie. I Wanna be Like You is the MOST overrated Disney movie of all time since at least I can sort of see why the other overrated movies are liked. This is just...so lame...with unlikeable vocals, too much scatting and awkward pauses. 31. Meet the Robinsons Best thing: BHG Worst thing: The bowler hat being evil Silly, unmemorable mess with a fair amount of heart. Harmless children entertainment, but not much more. 30. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Best thing: Heffalumps and Wooooozlessss, Heffalumps and Wooozzzlessss, bewaaaare Worst thing: Piglet A charming set of shorts where the characters are just having fun and solving simple problems. Makes the child in you smiles happily. Piglet was kind of annoying though. 29. Dumbo Best thing: Mortimer Mouse Worst thing: Pink Elephants on Parade Okay, who greenlighted the idea of putting elephants with empty eye sockets in a children's movie? Can we just exile him/her and their descendants now? Otherwise a decently emotional movie of parental abandonment and self-confidence. 28. Fantasia 2000 Best thing: The Sprite Worst thing: Uh, nearly everything else from the other shorts Disney's second attempt at artsy nonsense is better with clearer direction and much more sophisticated and beautiful art. Very watchable if you watch it while listening to non-boring music. 27. Brother Bore Best thing: Koda the shota bear Worst thing: It ripping off Brave, the moose Very forgettable road trip movie but with just enough heart and charm to put it on the halfway mark. Like, well, it could've been worse! 26. Atlantis: Ze Lost Empire Best thing: Kida Nedakh, Minerva Worst thing: Long John Silver A surprisingly effective adventure movie with colorful cast, decent action sequence, and better native-imperialist interaction than Pocahontas. 25. Treasure Planet Best thing: Milo Thatch Worst thing: The ending I always get this one confused with Atlantis... 24. Hunchback of Notre Dame Best thing: God Help the Outcast, Heaven Light Worst thing: Phoebus NTRing Quasimodo, the gargoyles. A movie with a beautiful soundtrack (but Bells of Notre Dame is quite blah though, not sure what the hype is all about. Not interesting melody and very generic vocals they probably got the janitor guy to do the singing) and successfully dark story without being too dark. Quasimodo is kind of too ugly though and the gargoyles are like the worst funny sidekicks ever in terms of how they fit in the story. 23. Sleeping Beauty Best thing: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. And Maleficent. Worst thing: Creepy-looking Aurora when she woke up. A classic movie despite that the title character just dozes off for like, 2 hours. But the good fairies are awesome and Maleficent is awesome and Phillip is kind of cool so everyone's happy! 22. The Lion King Best thing: Just Can't Wait to be King, furry doujins and fan-arts Worst thing: Morning Report (or if that doesn't count, Be Prepared's Third Reich imageries) Ah, Hamlet with lions. Well, it's got good story and passably likeable characters but maybe after being hyped for it for years, it felt under-delivered when I watched it. Everything's okay, but it's just not my style (especially Pumbaa's gas jokes). 21. The Rescuers Down Under Best thing: Ms. Bianca Worst thing: It's just like The Rescuers...but IN AUSTRALIA! A more-or-less rehash of the first movie but it added more characterization and character interactions which just adds a great amount to the movie. Also, it doesn't have creepy photographs. 20. Oliver and Company Best thing: Why Should I Worry? Worst thing: Oliver not having much of a role Why Should I Worry is so catchy and the cast is just simply delightful! 19. Pocahontas Best thing: Just Around the Riverbend Worst thing: Radcliffe's character design It's like Avatar...ON EARTH! Well, it's well-made, but somehow it lacks the charm of the other Disney renaissance movies. Maybe the boring setting or the stupid-looking villain? Or maybe it's the very heavy-handed moral they tried to hammer in our heads. 18. Lady and the Tramp Best thing: The iconic spaghetti scene Worst thing: Si & Am Casual Disney racism, ooh boy. Otherwise a short, simple, but sweet story of some sort of short-statured species slowly sinking in sensual shipping. 17. The Fox and the Hound Best thing: WIDOW TWEED Worst thing: Copper Widow Tweed is so kind you guys! Oh and I like the theme of the story although it could have been better-executed. 16. Lilo and Stitch Best thing: Hawaiian gibberish songs. Grand Councilwoman Worst thing: Li'l ho (Lilo) Lilo is so bratty. Stitch is kind of...adorable? I guess? Being Nani is suffering. Grand Councilwoman is just too cool a title to pass up. 15. Bolt Best thing: Bolt, Mittens Worst thing: Rhino Adding Rhino so late to the movie just kind of makes him lack the chemistry between Bolt and Mittens, making him very outsider-ish. Otherwise a great movie. Bolt is very adorable and Mittens is lovably sassy. 14. La Princesa und le Grenouille Best thing: Dig A Little Deeper, When We're Human, Lottie Worst thing: Ray Evangeline >>> Ray. I REALLY like Charlotte. At first you think she's just an ignorant savage; and you've watched so many Disney movies, it must be true. But then you learn out she's just a hyper girl and, although not too attentive, she's unbelievably generous in things she does notice. 13. Tarzan Best thing: Jane Worst thing: Clayton's creepy dead silhouette Jane is really really adorable. Was she named after Jane Goodall? Oh gosh, I just want to pinch her cheek forever. Tarzan is an okay lead but whatever. 12. Frozen Best thing: Anna Worst thing: Hans doing nothing in the last act Disney's latest entry was a great one although it was saddled with questionable plot progression, making it feel disjointed a bit sometimes. Hans being lame-ass and generically evil is also pretty lame, even though he has good potential at first when he tricked Anna (and hopefully the audience) but he just doesn't do anything after the reveal. He might as well pricked his thumb at a spinning wheel. 11. Mulan Best thing: ...Mulan's verse in Bring Honor to Us All Worst thing: Be A Man Mulan is a great action-adventure movie and all but Be A Man being overrated just makes me want to put it lower. Oh, and somehow I don't really like the art in this one. 10. Hercules Best thing: Megara, I Won't Say I'm in Love, Zero to Hero Worst thing: Pain and Panic, Hades underutilised Megara is just really damn cool and sarcastic and tsundere I love her! The Muses are also really fun and much better than Herc and Phil (a.k.a. Generic good guy and kind-of-gross middle-aged goatlegs).Hades is so underutilised it's nearly a crime. 9. Peter Pan Best thing: Peter Worst thing: You Can Fly's creepy disembodied chorus Finally, an adaptation done right! Disney added more fun personality to Peter and Tink and just made them very fun main characters to follow (Wendy is kind of whatever but whatever). 8. Pinocchio Best thing: Blue Fairy, Jiminy Worst thing: Foulfellow A moral story with good emotional and adventure values. That Fun Island s*** was awesomely creepy (and intentionally creepy). And animation of Monstro is still terrifying even today! 7. The Little Mermaid Best thing: The songs Worst thing: Ariel not being more resourceful Ah, I love TLM's songs (except Les Poissons). They just made the movie. The plot is just, well, decent enough, but the humor and characters pulled it through. Ariel is also quite cute. 6. Aladdin Best thing: A Whole New World Worst thing: Jasmine being slutty lol what kind of Sultan's daughter wears such degrading clothes? Otherwise, rightfully one of Disney's most popular movies. Genie is charming, Aladdin is likeable, Jasmine is...resourceful, and everyone else is just really nice to watch. 5. The Emperor's New Groove Best thing: The humor Worst thing: Kuzco being a jerk Thoroughly funny, charming, and unique. Although The Emperor's a seemingly offbeat film compared to the Disney canon, it brings something new to the table with its sense of humor. Unfortunately, Disney hasn't tried it again yet. 4. Cinderella Best thing: Fairy Godmother and her song, plot twist with Cindy's other slipper Worst thing: That animation of her carriage Timeless classic and rightfully so. Cinderella taught the virtue of patience (which a lot of kids seem to need these days!) and Fairy Godmother awes us with the beautiful transformation scene. Madam Tremaine and her offsprings are also good villains, being menacing even without magic nonsense. 3. Beauty and the Beast Best thing: Madame de la Grande Bouche Worst thing: Grosston A perfect fairytale film! With its ingenue heroine, misunderstood hero, and despicable, ugly, brutish, hairy prince-turned-into-monstrosity. The songs are jolly and gay and really memorable, making it an instant hit. 2. Tangled Best thing: Rapunzel, Mother Gothel Worst thing: Lack of Stabbington bros x Flynn doujins The one Disney film that makes us believe that they still got it. It has everything you might want in a Disney movie: beautiful set-pieces and animation, endearing characters, unique and manipulative villain, sexy hero, and stupid song sung by tone deaf thugs. Wait, what? 1. The Sword in the Stone Best thing: Arthur, Madam Mim Worst thing: Girl Squirrel THE definitive Disney film. Enough said.